Langgas
by ambudaff
Summary: Mata tahanan itu memang biru, tapi tidak seperti mata biru yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seperti biru lautan, bukan biru karena warnanya, tetapi biru yang mengesankan kedalaman; seperti biru langit, bukan biru karena warnanya, tetapi biru yang mengesankan ketinggian Untuk FID 5 Untuk denayaira, mau nggak ya dikasih fic gaje seperti ini?


**LANGGAS**

KBBI: **lang·gas** _a_ tidak terikat kpd sesuatu atau kpd seseorang; bebas

_Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Rate T, adventure, AU_

_Diikutsertakan pada __**Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day ke-5**_

-o0o-

Uchiha Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran parkir Kepolisian Oto. Menutup pintu sedan hitamnya tanpa suara. Perlahan tapi pasti, melangkah menuju kantor Kepala Kepolisian.

Ia pernah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, tidakdi sini, tetapi di Konoha. Polisi. Sama seperti kakaknya, Itachi. Sama seperti ayahnya, Fugaku. Sama seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Uchiha Obito. Uchiha Shisui. Dan entah berapa Uchiha lain lagi yang mengabdi pada institusi Kepolisian negara ini; di negara bagian yang berbeda-beda. Tetapi intinya sama, hampir semua keturunan laki-laki Uchiha mengabdi pada Kepolisian.

Ia tidak.

Er, bukan _tidak_, tetapi _tidak lagi_. Dulu ia pernah masuk Kepolisian juga, sama seperti Uchiha-Uchiha yang lain. Hanya bertahan beberapa tahun—tidak sampai 3 tahun—dan ia mengundurkan diri.

Ia tak tahan. Entah bagaimana Uchiha-Uchiha yang lain bisa bertahan, tapi ia tidak. Bagaimana bisa, jika semua tingkah lakumu, semua prestasimu, semua saja, dikait-kaitkan dengan dinasti Uchiha.

Kau berhasil menangkap penjahat, karena darah Uchiha mengalir di tubuhmu. Kau bisa cepat mengurai petunjuk, karena sel-sel Uchiha bertumbuh di otakmu. Kau cepat dan tangkas, karena otot Uchiha berlari bersamamu.

Apapun selalu berkaitan dengan dinasti Uchiha. Tak ada prestasi individu, tak ada keberhasilan seorang Sasuke, yang ada hanyalah keberhasilan seorang Uchiha.

Segera setelah masa Ikatan Dinasnya selesai, dua tahun setengah, Sasuke mengajukan pengunduran diri. Semua keheranan, semua mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama: mengapa?

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Keluar dari Kepolisian, ia ikut seorang temannya mendirikan biro detektif. Tak jauh memang sih, dari keahliannya semula. Tapi, yang pasti, ia puas. Di sini ia menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan hanya menjadi sepotong dinasti.

Memang sih, pekerjaannya masih berhubungan dengan institusi Kepolisian, tetapi yang penting ia berada di luar institusi. Bebas. Lepas.

Seperti hari ini.

Tugas yang diambilnya kali ini membawanya ke Oto. Ada seorang tahanan—ditangkap di Oto—yang harus dibawa ke Konoha. Akan diadili di Konoha.

Kepolisian Oto sendiri seharusnya yang menyerahkan pada Kepolisian Konoha, akan tetapi mereka sedang berencana mengerahkan anggota untuk pengepungan besar-besaran ke—konon—tempat yang dicurigai sebagai markas Akatsuki. Sementara tahanan ini—konon lagi—memerlukan banyak personil polisi untuk mengatasinya. Menangkapnya saja sudah membuat kewalahan, menahannya sekarang memerlukan banyak personil, tentu saja mengawalnya ke Konoha harus mengerahkan anggota dalam jumlah banyak. Yang tidak bisa dipenuhi Kepolisian Oto.

Karenanya nyaris semua anggota Kepolisian Oto melihat keheranan pada Sasuke. Datang sendirian?

Sepertinya diperlukan minimal enam orang polisi _deh_, untuk mengawalnya ke Konoha.

Tapi, mungkin ia punya rencana, lain, toh ia seorang Uchiha, pikir mereka, saat Uchiha Sasuke membelok di koridor, berhenti tepat di depan kantor Kepala Kepolisian, dan mengetuk pintu yang terbuka.

"Uchiha Sasuke di sini, Sir," sahutnya pelan tapi tegas.

Kepala Kepolisian Oto tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk, dan memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya. Sasuke melangkah tanpa suara.

Mereka menuju bagian sel-sel tahanan, terus melewati sel-sel biasa, terus menuju pada kamar khusus. Di bagian depan, dijaga dua anggota kepolisian. Melihat yang datang Kepala Kepolisian sendiri, mereka membukakan pintu. Keduanya masuk, dan kedua anggota kepolisian tadi mengunci pintu kembali. Masuk, ternyata satu pintu lagi. Dengan pengawalan dua polisi lagi. Prosedurnya sama seperti yang tadi. Pintu dibuka, mereka masuk, pintu dikunci lagi.

Setelah membuka pintu ketiga, barulah ada sebuah sel berkeliling jeruji. Di tengah ruangan. Dijaga enam polisi.

Di dalamnya, tahanan yang sedang hangat dibicarakan orang, se-Konoha dan se-Oto, se-negara pendeknya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kedua tangannya diborgol ke depan, tetapi ia nampak santai. Mengunyah sesuatu, mungkin permen karet, ia menggaris-garis sesuatu di kursi yang diduduki dengan jarinya, sambil menggumamkan entah lagu apa. Mendengar pintu dibuka, ia mengangkat kepala.

"Hoi! Kalau Kepala Kepolisian sendiri yang datang, berarti aku sudah akan dipindahkan—" ia berdiri, "—mana pengawal-pengawalku—" dan suaranya terhenti sampai di situ saat matanya berserobok dengan sepasang bola mata hitam.

Sasuke juga menahan napas.

Mata tahanan itu memang biru, tapi tidak seperti mata biru yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seperti biru lautan, bukan biru karena warnanya, tetapi biru yang mengesankan kedalaman; seperti biru langit, bukan biru karena warnanya, tetapi biru yang mengesankan ketinggian.

Sejenak Sasuke terseret ke kedalaman lautan, terseret ke ketinggian langit.

Dan bergegas ia sadar diri, saat Kepala Kepolisian mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya agar membuka pintu sel. Mengeluarkan tahanan, yang terus-menerus memandang Uchiha Sasuke. Menyerahkan tahanan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Sekaligus menyerahkan kunci borgolnya.

"Aku tak tahu berapa orang yang akan kau pakai untuk _back up_, untuk dukungan, aku hanya akan menekankan agar kau tetap waspada. Agar tak lengah sedikitpun. Jangan sekalipun ditinggalkan—"

"Tentu, Sir," sahut Sasuke, lekas bersikap sempurna lagi.

Mereka kembali menempuh beberapa pintu dan kunci seperti tadi. Berhenti sejenak untuk menandatangani berita acara, kemudian Sasuke membuka borgol di salah satu tangan Naruto lalu memindahkannya ke tangannya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan bisa lari kecuali menyeretnya pergi.

Sepertinya Naruto tak bermaksud demikian.

Menyuruh Naruto agar naik mobilnya, Sasuke kemudian memindahkan borgol Naruto kembali ke kedua tangannya. Dengan pintu mobil yang dikunci, paling tidak ada pengamanan pertama. Pengamanan kedua? Sasuke menambahkan chips ber-GPS pada borgol Naruto.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk kabur.

Kepala Kepolisian Oto setengah tak percaya bahwa Sasuke tak membawa _back up_. Ia sadar benar nama besar keluarga Uchiha di dunia kepolisian, tapi membawa tahanan tanpa rekan untuk _back up_?

Tapi Sasuke menggeleng ketika ditawari personil untuk membantu mengawal. "Saat aku setuju untuk mengambil suatu pekerjaan, sudah terbayang akan seperti apa resikonya. Lagipula, Oto-Konoha hanya beberapa jam saja—"

Mobil mulai berjalan ketika Naruto malah memencet-mencet tombol pada panel _sound system_, mencari-cari lagu yang ia mau.

Sepertinya ia bahkan tidak bermaksud untuk ke mana-mana.

-o0o-

Setengah jalan ketika Sasuke baru sadar, melihat jarum penunjuk jumlah bensin di dashboard ternyata sudah menjelang huruf 'E'. Bagaimana bisa begini? Biasanya ia selalu apik, mengisi penuh bensin kendaraannya menjelang keberangkatan antar kota.

Walau ia merasa agak aneh, tetapi ia membelokkan juga mobilnya di sebuah SPBU. Berhenti di salah satu pompa bensin. Memborgol Naruto ke kemudi mobil. Keluar dan mengoperasikan selangnya sendiri, maklum SPBU _self-service_.

Tapi, sepertinya selangnya macet.

Ia tidak ingat untuk mengembalikan selang ke tempat semula dulu, ia malah langsung berjalan ke arah bangunan, sepertinya ada orang di sana. Mungkin managernya, atau siapalah.

Ia tidak ingat pesan Kepala Kepolisian untuk tidak meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

.

.

.

.

.

BLAAAAAAAR!

-o0o-

Yang pertama ia ingat adalah Naruto! Dan ia telah memborgolnya ke kemudi kendaraan, bagaimana ia bisa selamat?

Sudah tak terhitung kriminal yang mati di tangan seorang Sasuke, tetapi bukan dengan cara konyol seperti ini: ketika mobil dan pompa bensin meledak, ia terborgol di kemudi, tak bisa ke mana-mana.

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke mencoba mendekati kendaraannya—yang sudah berubah menjadi bola api—dibantu seseorang dari pom bensin: menyemprotkan busa pemadam api. Lumayan, api bisa dikurangi sedikit demi sedikit, sambil menunggu mobil pemadam kebakaran.

—dan Sasuke menahan napas!

Seharusnya Naruto terbakar hidup-hidup di sana, tetapi yang ia lihat malah tahanan itu cengengesan, masih mengunyah permen karetnya! Keadaan di sekitarnya memang sudah hangus, tapi dirinya—pakaiannya saja tidak tersentuh api sedikitpun!

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

Ini-ini bagaimana bisa terjadi?

Kebalikan dari keheranannya, Sasuke kemudian bertindak cepat, membuka borgol Naruto (walau borgolnya masih terasa panas membara), menarik setengah memapah Naruto keluar dari puing-puing, dan membimbingnya ke bangunan SPBU.

Karyawan-karyawan SPBU itu berlarian mendekati TKP. Membantu memadamkan kebakaran, mengamankan benda-benda mudah terbakar jauh-jauh, dan sebagainya.

Tiba di bangunan, Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk—tidak repot-repot melakukan tindakan pengamanan lain—lalu ia sendiri menelepon Kepala Kepolisian Oto. Melapor apa yang terjadi, dan bertanya kemungkinan siapa pelakunya.

"—jadi, kemungkinan kelompok itu yang mendalanginya? Baiklah... Baik... Tidak perlu tambahan personil, terimakasih... Kendaraan pengganti akan saya dapatkan, di daerah sini ada perwakilan biro detektif kami, terimakasih banyak. Baik... Baik... Selamat siang!" dan Sasuke memutuskan hubungan ponsel.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menelepon, kali ini pada perwakilan biro-nya, meminta agar disediakan kendaraan pengganti.

"Setengah jam, baiklah. Terimakasih banyak—"

Lalu ia membalik pada Naruto. Mengacuhkan sekeliling yang mulai ramai dengan orang berkerumun menyaksikan ada apa gerangan. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada mobil pemadam kebakaran, dan petugas kepolisian—

"Baiklah. Aku menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa, kecuali kalau aku ini malaikat." Polos. Simpel.

Raut wajah Sasuke menandakan ia samasekali tidak percaya.

"Jangan bohong!"

Menghela napas, Naruto masih mengunyah-ngunyah permen karetnya. "Terserah. Mau percaya, terimakasih. Tak mau percaya, habis memang itu kenyataannya?"

Sasuke duduk di sisinya.

"Ada yang bisa diceritakan agar aku percaya?"

Kembali Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kalau pada dasarnya kau tak percaya, mau cerita sepanjang apapun, tak akan membuatmu percaya—"

Kali ini Sasuke yang menghela napas. Melihat ke kanan ke kiri.

Bangunan SPBU itu terdiri atas sebuah kantor SPBU kecil, deretan toilet, sebuah minimarket, dan di sampingnya ada beberapa kursi mengelilingi meja-meja. Sepertinya kedai.

Sasuke berdiri, dan menarik Naruto agar turut berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia berjalan ke arah kursi-kursi itu. Di sana memang agak sepi. Tanpa banyak bicara juga, Naruto mengikutinya.

Ada daftar menu pendek ternyata, tertulis di sepotong papan. Ada ramen, soba, dan udon. Ada juga beberapa macam donburi, dan beberapa makanan lain.

"Kyaaa, ada ramen! Aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen—"

Sasuke mendekati wanita setengah baya yang menunggui kedai itu. "_Ramen_ satu, _gyuudon_ satu—"

Ramah wanita itu mengangguk, "Mungkin ini bisa menenangkan diri, setelah peristiwa tadi—" ia menuang dua gelas _ocha_, "—pesanan segera diantar—"

Sasuke membawa gelas-gelas itu, menaruhnya di meja, dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kita punya setengah jam luang sebelum mobil datang—kalau kita tidak ditanya-tanya oleh polisi tentang ledakan tadi," sahut Sasuke, "—jadi, ceritakan—"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong kertas—bekas pembungkus permen karet ternyata—dan mengeluarkan permen karet yang dari tadi dikunyahnya, membungkus bekas permen karet tadi, membidik dan melempar bungkus permen karet itu tepat masuk tempat sampah, baru ia mulai bicara.

"Seperti kataku tadi, aku ini malaikat. Kau mungkin percaya atau tidak, terserah, tetapi mungkin kau tahu, ada berjenis-jenis malaikat di surga. Beberapa jenis bisa turun ke bumi untuk menjalankan tugas, jenis lainnya spesial tugas di surga saja. Aku termasuk jenis yang bisa turun ke bumi—" ia mencondongkan badannya miring ke arah Sasuke agar ia bisa berbicara dengan berbisik, "—malaikat kematian."

Walau Sasuke memasang wajah datar, sepertinya ada percikan rasa kaget di raut wajahnya.

"Tepatnya, calon malaikat kematian. Mungkin kau sendiri bisa menganalogikannya dengan kadet-kadet polisi—calon-calon polisi—"

"Lalu, kau akan mencabut nyawaku?" samar-samar ada nada getir juga pada suara Sasuke, yang nyaris berhasil disembunyikan.

Naruto menggeleng.

Mangkuk-mangkuk pesanan tiba. Uap panas berkepul membawa harum aroma.

"Silakan," sahut wanita setengah baya itu, menaruh sumpit-sumpit di sisi mangkuk. Ia pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

"Pertama, aku belum jadi malaikat kematian. Baru calon. Kedua, kau tak ada di daftar nama yang harus kucabut nyawanya. Sepertinya umurmu masih panjang, masih jauh dari kematian—"

"Lalu—"

"Aku seharusnya tinggal di surga, jika saja—"

Sasuke menunggu.

Naruto mengaduk ramennya, menghirup aromanya. Meniup sedikit agar tidak panas, lalu mencicipinya. "Enak!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang menanti kelanjutan ceritanya, Naruto menyumpit ramennya, dan mulai makan sedikit-sedikit.

Kepanasan, ia menghembus-hembuskan napas.

Sadar bahwa Naruto tak bisa dipaksa-paksa, Sasuke membuka sumpitnya, dan mulai makan _donburi_nya.

Setelah beberapa suap, baru Naruto meneruskan, "Seharusnya aku tinggal di surga. Turun di bumi jika ada tugas, mencabut nyawa seseorang. Untuk kami yang baru calon, nyawa yang harus kami cabut itu belum berupa nyawa manusia. Nyawa kucing, anjing, semacam itulah—"

Naruto menyuap lagi beberapa suap.

"Minggu lalu ada seekor kucing yang lucu. Sehat. Tiba-tiba aku harus mencabut nyawanya. Aku menolak. Biasanya aku mencabut nyawa jika kucing atau anjingnya memang nampak sakit, atau terlalu dekat ke jalan besar; umpankan saja agar dia menyeberang, tertabrak, dan tugasku selesai."

Naruto menyelesaikan ramennya dalam beberapa suapan saja, tinggal kuahnya.

"Aku tak mau mencabut nyawa kucing itu. Tak ada sebab. Kau tahu, di kalangan malaikat senior, kematian adalah kematian, tak perlu ada penyebab. Kalau sudah tiba saatnya, cabut. Selesai. Tapi di kalangan malaikat junior—"

Naruto memiringkan mangkuknya, dan menghabiskan kuahnya dalam satu seruputan.

"—kami suka mempertanyakan apa penyebab kematian individu yang harus kami cabut nyawanya. Terutama aku, ceriwis bertanya macam-macam—"

Naruto mengelap bibirnya, meraih gelasnya, dan menyeruput _ocha_-nya.

"Peristiwa kucing itu jadi pemicu, dan aku dihukum, dilempar ke bumi, untuk sementara. Sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan, aku harus hidup di bumi. Begitu—"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Lalu, kejahatan-kejahatan yang menurut polisi Oto itu kau lakukan—"

Naruto mengangkat bahu lagi. "Membela diri? Aku tak tahu. Memang kalau habis melakukan sesuatu, kita harus menyerahkan diri pada polisi?"

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Semisal, mengambil beberapa pakaian di jemuran. Kau tak mungkin bertelanjang ke sana ke mari kan? Lalu, katanya kalau makan, kau harus membayar. Uangnya kuambil dari beberapa tempat—"

Ini kriminal atau polos sih?

"—lalu, begitu ada yang bertanya aku dari mana, kujawab dari surga, mereka berkata aku gila—"

Malaikatnya kurang apdet sepertinya, keluh Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh tambah lagi ramennya?"

Tanpa bicara, Sasuke memberi isyarat pada wanita penunggu kedai agar membuatkan ramen lagi.

"Malaikat memang tak perlu makan," Naruto menjawab tanpa ditanya, "tapi kalau kau diturunkan ke bumi lama-lama begini, jadi lapar juga. Dan ternyata ramen itu makanan terenak yang pernah aku cicipi—"

Sasuke masih tak berbicara. Ia menyuap pelan-pelan.

Wanita penunggu kedai itu datang lagi membawa mangkuk berkepul panas. Meletakkan mangkuk baru, mengambil mangkuk lama yang sudah kosong. Lalu kembali lagi untuk mengisi gelas Naruto yang juga sudah kosong.

Hening lagi. Sasuke menghabiskan makanannya, demikian juga Naruto.

Tak lama, kendaraan pengganti dari biro perwakilan datang. Sasuke berdiri, membayar makanan, dan menuju kantor SPBU, menemui manager SPBU-nya.

"Jika polisi sampai ke sini dan bertanya macam-macam, minta agar menghubungi saya di nomer ini saja," sahutnya sambil memberikan kartu nama. "Saya tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Sasuke menuju mobil penggantinya. Menandatangani berita acara, lalu masuk ke mobil. Naruto menurut tanpa disuruh.

-o0o-

Hening juga selama dalam perjalanan yang tidak begitu lama itu. Sasuke sama sekali tak berucap. Naruto sudah mengeluarkan permen karet barunya. Lalu mengotak-atik CD player, memutar lagu random.

Mungkinkah malaikat bisa membaca pikiran orang? Mungkin saja. Selama perjalanan, selama menyetir, Sasuke terus membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan Naruto. Begitu turun ke bumi, mungkin mencari baju, mencari makanan. Tak tahu tata cara kehidupan, sehingga tak menghiraukan harus bagaimana jika ingin memperoleh uang. Kemungkinan besar kebal terhadap upaya-upaya manusia—utamanya polisi—untuk menangkapnya, sebagai akibat beberapa ulahnya.

Itulah makanya ia membuat geger kepolisian.

Sasuke menghela napas.

Kalau memang sebagai malaikat ia kebal, bagaimana caranya ia bisa tertangkap? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tercatat sebagai warga Konoha, sehingga ia harus dikembalikan ke tahanan Kepolisian Konoha?

Tapi Sasuke tak bertanya. Disimpannya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah berada di depan Kepolisian Konoha. Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya, mencari lahan parkir.

Ia turun, diikuti Naruto. Tanpa suara. Berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah ia hapal benar seluk-beluknya, hapal personil-personilnya. Nyaris di tiap divisi ada Uchiha-nya.

Menyerahkan Naruto, memasukkannya kembali pada sel, menandatangani berita acara. Menceritakan secara ringkas kejadian di pompa bensin tadi, minus cerita malaikat tentu saja. Untuk orang awam mungkin peledakan itu berita spektakuler, tapi mungkin untuk keluarga Uchiha, itu hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Kasus biasa.

Selesai.

Sasuke menatap sekilas Naruto—yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga, lekat.

Mata Naruto itu memang biru, tapi tidak seperti mata biru yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seperti biru lautan, bukan biru karena warnanya, tetapi biru yang mengesankan kedalaman; seperti biru langit, bukan biru karena warnanya, tetapi biru yang mengesankan ketinggian.

Kembali Sasuke terseret ke kedalaman lautan, terseret ke ketinggian langit.

Tidak!

Sasuke berusaha kembali ke alam nyata. Tidak. Ia adalah seorang detektif swasta yang handal. Dan seorang detektif swasta yang handal akan selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya sebaik-baiknya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

Petugas sel menerima lembar berita acaranya, kemudian keduanya berjabat tangan. Uang sejumlah yang sudah disepakati sebagai imbalan membawa tahanan akan segera ditransfer ke rekening biro detektifnya. Selesai.

Dan hari yang biasa pun akan selesai. Seperti hari-hari yang biasa lainnya. Hanya sedikit variasi, menangkap gembong narkotika, mengurai misteri persembunyian anggota mafia, dan sebagainya. Hanya sedikit variasi dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya. Akan kembali ke kantor biro detektifnya. Seperti biasa. Seperti hari-hari yang lain.

Masuk mobil, menyalakan mesin, melaju perlahan menuju biro—

—dan tetiba saja ia tersentak!

Senyum tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Ia memutarbalik arah mobilnya, kembali ke Kepolisian. Parkir, ia masuk kembali. Langsung menuju sel tahanan.

Pasti. Rencananya sungguh pasti.

"Uchiha, ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan?" petugas tahanan yang tadi mengurus masuknya Naruto menegurnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Berdiri di depan pintu sel, masih tersenyum tipis.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mengarah ke pintu. Mengangkat kedua belah tangannya serupa memegang sebuah bola, lalu mengarahkannya ke pintu seolah melempar sebuah bola—

—pintu itu seperti diledakkan dengan api yang panas. Meleleh seketika.

Petugas itu ternganga dalam detik-detik pertamanya.

Sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sudah melumpuhkannya dengan satu pukulan di tengkuk.

Naruto keluar dari sel, tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya berjalan cepat, waspada. Beberapa petugas kemudian menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua.

Pukulan demi pukulan. Tembakan demi tembakan—aneh bahwa tak ada tembakan yang bisa mengenai tubuh Naruto, dan bahkan Sasuke kemudian menyadari bahwa ada semacam perisai menghalangi hingga tak ada peluru mengenai dirinya juga.

Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil lagi. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian akan ada beberapa puluh mobil mengejar mereka, beberapa ratus petugas mengejar mereka, tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Ia memandang pria di sampingnya.

Ia menyeringai padanya. Pria itu balas menyeringai juga.

Mereka akan selalu bersama-sama kini. Menyongsong kehidupan penuh petualangan! Bebas, tak terikat aturan!

Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

**FIN**


End file.
